Talk:Starfleet Academy
No topic title (obsolete) Can anyone find an image of the symbol the article speaks of? -- Redge 14:26, 30 Jul 2004 (CEST) : Ottens 14:56, 30 Jul 2004 (CEST) :: -- 21:54, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) severe glitch/typo (obsolete) Am I the only one seeing the grossly mis-rendered text in the bottom portion of this article? I'm not sure if I'm just not seeing it correctly, or if it's a legitimate problem. | THOR 19:06, 20 Nov 2004 (CET) : You are right, several paragraphs were overwritten with unprintable characters. I've reverted the edits made by Allstargeneral and used the last working version by Brian M -- Kobi 19:54, 20 Nov 2004 (CET) No topic title (obsolete) Would it be possible to add a link to the article for people searching for Star Trek: Starfleet Academy? I didn't just want to add the link myself in respect of the creator, but it might be a good idea...? Tgkshorney 4 Sep 2005 :You could add a link either at the bottom or the top, saying "You might also be searching for the article titled Star Trek: Starfleet Academy" zsingaya 21:09, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Earth Starfleet/Pre 2161 Academy? So, did Earth Starfleet have a different academy or whats the deal with that? 21:08, July 6, 2005 :Wasn't there a mention in Star Trek: Enterprise about some sort of a Starfleet Academy? There was an episode where someone picked up I think. Trip's degree or something from the place. --Terran Officer 03:12, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Although there is mention of "The academy" in episodes placed before 2161, these most likely do not refer to Starfleet academy, but its US predecessor Westpoint academy. This prestigious Officers training academy is ussually refered to as the academy. :::Paticia O'Mally clearly has a "STARFLEET ACADEMY" document: Patricia F. O'Malley but since the whole Earth Starfleet organization is supposedly distinct from the Federation Starfleet, it seems reasonable that they had a separate and distinct academy. ::::No, the MACO commissioned officers were said to have attended West Point, which makes sense given their army-derived rank structure. Star Fleet officers would have, if anything, attended Annapolis or the Britannia Royal Naval College, though these are also unlikely given that an actual navy or navies still exist on Earth up to the 2150's. I think the simplest explanation would be that the Earth Starfleet would have had their own Academy, and it was very likely the direct predecessor to the UFP Starfleet Academy of later (or rather earlier) series'. translation please? This article ought to translate the academy motto from whatever language it's in (I assume that's Latin) to english so people can understand it. Include both. --Nerd42 01:15, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) : It's Latin for "From the Stars, Knowledge" or Knowledge comes from the stars. It was the motto of the Apollo 13 mission.--Tim Thomason 01:48, 28 Nov 2005 (UTC) The motto of Apollo 13 was "Ex Luna Scientia" but it is where they got the inspiration. ::The US Naval Academy motto Ex Scientia Tridens... --OuroborosCobra talk 03:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Planets? It seems one can graduate from the Academy on Beta Ursae Minor II and perhaps Betazed, I'm not sure how the Troi info goes, on her article it talks about distance courses. I assume the Academy like any university can have branchs in other places. We should list them on this page. Are any others known? Jaf 16:58, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf :Some other locations for Starfleet Academy can be seen on the various personnel files seen in : :* Lois A. Eckridge (no page created yet) was born and graduated from Starfleet Academy on Beta Aquilae II. :* Daniel Kwan went to the Academy on Psi Upsilon III. :* Anaanda Ziff, Walter Pierce and Marla E. Finn all went to Starfleet Academy in San Francisco, Earth. :* Alfonse Pacelli went to the Starfleet Technical Services Academy on Mars and was also born on Mars (Sol IV) on his personnel file. :Here's Eckridge's personnel file: File:Lois Eckridge personnel file.jpg|Lois Eckridge's personnel file : --Jörg 17:33, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::Jorg, have you screencapped Bruno Salvatore's personnel file from that same episode? i think his says San Fran also .. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:37, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :Yep, here you go: File:Salvatore Bruno personnel file.jpg|Salvatore Bruno : He also was at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. --Jörg 15:44, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ::Most of these are enlisted personnel who wouldn't have gone to the Academy proper, so it would make sense that their education would be listed as "Starfleet Technical Service Academy" or somesuch, which would be more akin to boot camp than to a four year educational institution. That being the case, I don't see much reason to believe that SA has satellite campuses capable of producing commissioned officers. Forums:Starfleet Academy: What Age?/What age do you enter star fleet academy? As a student, what age would you first enter Star Fleet Academy? (Assuming you passed the entrance exams first time). And then what age would you leave? Many thanks! -- 20:06, 27 January 2007 (UTC) : I've been looking around, and I'm not to sure but, what age does one need to at least be to take the exams/enter Starfleet Academy? User: Terran Officer (I had forgotten to sign in, and entered the U/N manually) --12:42, March 20, 2007 ::Wesley Crusher entered the Academy at the age of 19, but he failed the entrance exams at least once. He never completed it (that we saw). Nog was about 18 or 19 when he entered the Academy. Roughly 2 or 3 years later he was made an Ensign, but that was considered early. At least two factors contributed to this. A man power shortage in Starfleet at a time of war (O'Brien and Nog even joked that things must be going really bad for Starfleet to have made him an Ensign so fast), and that he was a really good candidate. I don't think we have ever actually seen someone go through the process in a normal way. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:14, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :::Generally, it's assumed that most characters are 18 when they enter Starfleet Academy. This is true for some main characters, such as Jean-Luc Picard (who failed to gain entry at 17) and William T. Riker. The youngest mentioned age is 15. That's when Chakotay entered the Academy, and Wesley Crusher tried out for the Academy (he failed, but would make it in when he was 18). The Academy is a four year institution, although there are instances (R.M. Merik and Nova Squadron) where characters had to serve more than four years, either through suspension or perhaps poor academics. I'm not sure if Nog's age was given in or if that is just assumed (it shouldn't be). Nog went to the Academy in 2372 making him almost 19 if his age is correct, and he went to his sophomore field study on Deep Space 9 in 2373. With the outbreak of the War, I guess they just kept him around, and would later promote him to Ensign.--Tim Thomason 21:30, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :::Additionally, Kirk was 17 while in Starfleet (born 2233 per ; "in Starfleet" in 2250 per ), Spock might have been 19 when he joined (per various interpretations of his lines in ), and Tuvok was as old as 25 when he joined Starfleet (per ). Also, Elim Garak once asked Worf to sponsor his application to the Academy (he was practicing his lying skills), and who knows how old Garak is (probably over 40 by then).--Tim Thomason 22:04, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Age is relative the more species you meet. Some are adult mature when they're only a few years old. Even in our world, some kids go to university at a very young age. --LauraCC (talk) 17:30, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Where to put practical jokes? I'll admit that practical jokes may not fit under extra curricular activities but I think there should be a link to the practical joke page somewhere. :) This article reads like a table of contents so I thought I'd put all that info over there rather than here. -Suck My Wake 07:28, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Admission Requirements I am probably not remembering anything canon, and sort of fits with something above, but had there ever been a required age (Among other things) mentioned for the Starfleet Academy admission? I think it was mentioned in the episode when Wesley Crusher took his entrance exams. --Terran Officer 03:23, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :That's a good question given that different humanoid species seem to mature at different rates. I suppose 18yo could be a default guess however we know that Data was like 5yo or something when he was admitted. Chekov would seem to have been admitted by the age of 17.--Hribar 15:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Four-year vs. five-year institution It is a well-known, and canon fact that the Academy is a four-year institution. Look at the profiles for practically every major Starfleet officer we know. Jean-Luc Picard, Benjamin Sisko, William T. Riker, Worf, Deanna Troi, Data... they all attended the Academy for four years. Data established that he spent four years at the Academy in . While you can argue that, as an android, he may have graduated quicker, the fact remains that Picard, Sisko, etc. -- who, as you know, were not androids -- graduated in the same amount of time. (See the various profiles in , if you don't believe me.) Even the alien posing as Kieran MacDuff put himself down for four years. Now we get to R.M. Merik. According to James T. Kirk, Merik was dropped from the Academy in his fifth year. However, we don't know the circumstances surrounding Merik; perhaps he was held back for a year? Or perhaps, in the 23rd century, the Academy was a five-year institution. Who knows? But Merik obviously had his share of problems so it's no leap to say that he was held back for a year. By comparison, Ro Laren – who has also had her own problems – was at the Academy for six years, according to her profile in "Conundrum." But everyone else graduated in 4 years (save for Dr. Crusher, who attended Starfleet Medical Academy to be a doctor, thus requiring eight years, not four). So, short of a few "trouble-makers" here and there, it is pretty obvious that the Academy is meant as a four-year minimum institution. Like any college or university, some applicants may be required to spend an additional one or two years at the place, but the minimum for graduation is four years. Okay? :) --From Andoria with Love 00:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) As an addendum to the above... looking at the wording: founded in 2161 as a four-year institution... Do we even know in what form the Academy was founded? I don't think that was ever established in canon. Perhaps instead of saying it started out as such, we could say it eventually became a four-year institution, though applicants have been known to attend for five or even six years. --From Andoria with Love 05:45, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Shran, the Academy logo says "MMCLXI" or "2161" on it. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:48, 20 December 2008 (UTC) As I explained on IRC (and to prevent others from potentially responding to this): I know when the Federation was founded, but it was never established that is was founded AS a four-year institution. That's what I was saying. So, nyah! :-P --From Andoria with Love 06:26, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :This is about the founding of the Academy, not the Federation, you, um, something Yiddish :P (there, now we both screwed up) --OuroborosCobra talk 07:23, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Academy, Federation, same diff. ;) --From Andoria with Love 07:48, 20 December 2008 (UTC) type of degree? Any info available on what sort of degree a graduate would receive? For example, the typical four-year undergraduate university in the US offers bachelor's degrees of science or arts (depending on the specific major), etc. Admittedly this is mainly curiosity on my part, but if there's canon info out there on what exactly is on a Starfleet Academy diploma, perhaps it should be noted in the article. 10:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Disagreement about Preparatory Program? Exerpted from the article: Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program is the next stage for consideration of admission, which consists of six weeks of summer classes. By passing the Preparatory Program, a candidate's admission is ensured, as they have now proved to the admissions committee that they are prepared, or determined, to become a cadet. Once this has been accomplished, the candidate is then eligible for the Starfleet Academy entrance exam. (DS9: "Facets") Emphasis mine. So... which is it? Does the prep program get you into the Academy proper, or just into the exams? I did a quick scan of the "Facets" transcript and saw some mentions of the program, but nothing about whether it precedes or replaces the regular exams. For what it's worth, the article on the prep program says it comes before the exams. Aughadan 03:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Television Series I noticed that the article calls for a source on the television series idea. I remember reading an article in an old issue of Communicator that had all of the pitches, including a Sulu show and a Klingon show. Does anybody have more info, like the specific issue? I probably have that magazine in a box somewhere.--Obsidian Tailor 00:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Since nothing has come up for some time now, I have removed the note. If a citation can be found, it can be returned. If so, details would be nice (i.e. when it was proposed, who proposed it etc.) :* A Starfleet Academy TV series has been proposed several times, but has never made it past the discussion stage. :–Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Remastered TNG Logo Change So for the TNG-R version "The First Duty", they went in and fixed the Latin grammar error on the SFA logo. Should the circa 2368 one be updated accordingly? It looks nearly identical to the 2372 one only with the TNG com Badge Image: http://puu.sh/9Lywj/f3932ed50e.jpg --Tuskin38 (talk) 22:19, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Logo with wrong Latin quote I removed the version of the logo with the wrong Latin motto, originally seen in "The first duty" from the main part of the article, as that version was updated for the remastered version of the episode with the correct Latin quote. I think we might be responsible for the wrong logo on the Starfleet Academy trophy created for the Picard series seen here http://trekcore.com/blog/2019/07/inside-sdcc-star-trek-picard-gallery/ (go to "Awards and Honors", third picture). They used the wrong quote "Ex Astra, Scientia" on that trophy. The only reason I can think why this happened is because somebody read the Memory Alpha page and saw the original version of the logo, assuming it was still canon... --Jörg (talk) 18:56, July 20, 2019 (UTC)